parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (1986Movies Style)
1986Movies' TV-spoof of Pokemon (1998). It will appear on YouTube in the near future in honor of Sun and Moon. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Misty - Molly Baker (Sailor Moon) * Brock - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Pikachu - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Serena/Sailor Moon * Professor Oak - Dr. Owen (Dinosaur King) * Gary Oak - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Jessie - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) * James - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Meowth - Himself * Tracey Sketchit - Donha (Tai Chi Chasers) * Officer Jenny - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Nurse Joy - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Daisy - Anastasia * Flint - Spike Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Forrest - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Lily - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Violet - Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo) * AJ - Tadashi (Big Hero 6) * L.T Surge - Himself * Sabrina - Herself * Erika - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Koga - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Aya - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Sabrina's Father - Himself * Sabrina's Mother - Herself * Togepi - Herself * Cassidy - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Butch - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure * Raticate - Himself * Ritchie - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Sparky - Himself * Cissy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) * Professor Ivy - Reese Drake (Dinosaur King) * Senta - Pinocchio * Rudy - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Mahri - . * Danny - Cavin (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Luana - Trista/Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) * Drake - Simba (The Lion King) * Lorelei - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) Seasons: # Pokemon (1986Movies Style) (Season 1) # Pokemon (1986Movies Style) (Season 2) # Pokemon (1986Movies Style) (Season 3) # Pokemon (1986Movies Style) (Season 4) # Pokemon (1986Movies Style) (Season 5) Movies: * Pokemon The First Movie (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon The Movie 2000 (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon 3 The Movie (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon 4Ever (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Heroes (1986Movies Style) See Also: * Pokemon Advanced Generation (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Chronicles (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Best Wishes (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon XY (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Sun and Moon (1986Movies Style) Specials: * Pokemon Origins (1986Movies Style) * Pokemon Generations (1986Movies Style) Trivia: * 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R, The Powerpuff Girls, and Pokemon were released in 1998. * Sailor Moon ended in 1997 (until 2014), the same year Anastasia was released in theaters and Pokemon was released on TV in Japan. Gallery: Rai-0.jpg|Rai as Ash Ketchum Molly Baker Sailor Moon Crystal.png|Naruo Osaka as Misty Max Taylor-0.jpg|Max Taylor as Brock Pikachu in the Pikachu Shorts.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Serena Surprised.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Delia Ketchum Dr. Owen.jpg|Dr. Owen as Professor Oak Ron Stoppable-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Gary Oak Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls.jpg|Sedusa as Jessie Him in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Him as James Meowth.jpg|Meowth as Himself Sailor Mars.png|Raye/Sailor Mars as Officer Jenny Sailor Mercury in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Nurse Joy Anastasia-0.jpg|Anastasia as Daisy Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Lily Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders-0.jpg|Daphne Blake as Violet Ash's Charmander.jpg|Charmander as Himself NephriteAnime.jpg|Neflite as Damian Giovanni in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Giovanni as Himself Persian.png|Persian as Himself Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-1021.jpg|Alvin Seville as Koga Eleanor miller s330ssss33sss.png|Eleanor Miller as Aya 200px-Aya Venonat.png|Aya's Venonat as Himself Cassandra-1.jpg|Cassandra as Herself Ash Charizard Take Down.png|Charizard as Himself Togepi in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Togepi as Herself Taran (The Black Cauldron).jpg|Taran as Ritchie Sparky-0.png|Sparky as Himself Sailor Pluto in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Trista/Sailor Pluto as Luana Simbas pride 1984.jpg|Simba as Drake Sultan in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Sultan as Wings Alexander Donphan.png|Donphan as Himself Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Pokemon Spoofs Category:1986Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof